Fighter's Heart
by brazil
Summary: 18 yr. old kag owns her father's fighters'arena. 19 yr. old inu comes back after 10 yrs. to start his boxing career and maybe even pick up where he left off with kag. but will their past tragedy of both their fathers'deaths catch up with them?dramaflufffi
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys. Here's a third one. *sigh* yeah I know, when are ya gonna finish the other ones? Well I couldn't continue them with out getting this one out first. The idea just kept nagging me in the back of the head until I got it out. But hopefully I'll be able to get back to the other ones soon. Also please understand that writing is something I do in my spare time and I don't have every minute of every day to work on these. I do it for fun and because I like it. I appreciate those who read and review; they help me a lot. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome but no flamers. Thank you. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inu and co. do not belong to me, I'd love to say I do own those crazy characters but then again if I do, I get sued. Wouldn't that by nice to run by the parents? Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FIGHTER'S HEART  
  
Ch.1 Check out the cutie that just walked in through the door  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eighteen-year-old Kagome sat at the payment desk wearily and started looking through some recently filled out register forms by people wanting to join The Fighters'Arena. It's a well-known arena that was just past on to her when she turned eighteen four months ago. Her father owned it. It was his dream. He himself being a world champion boxer had retired when she was eight. He had just opened the arena but was killed a month later leaving his dream to herself, mother and little brother.  
  
"God I'm so tired! And uh! I still have an exam to study for." She exclaimed. She pulled her ebony black hair loose from its binds and ran a hand through her silky tresses. Leaning back against her chair she let out a heavy sigh and covered her face with her hands. Stormy blue orbs peeked out between her fingers and stared at the pale ceiling. She listened to the sounds around her taking in the grunts, smacks, and heaving breathing of mostly male fighters around her. She could here some of the trainers yelling out commands or supportive comments to their pupils and if she concentrated hard enough she could almost pick up their musky scents.  
  
The fighters' arena was where almost all the fighters of Tokyo and outside Tokyo Japan came to. From professionals to wannabes' to ages 6 and as old as they would come. The fighters' arena was the place for it all. It had grown a lot from when her father had died. It was in a four-story building where an insurance company used to be on the second story; a doctor's office in the third and the fourth was empty. The first was the one her father had bought to start the fighters' arena. After a while her mother had bought out one story after another with the not small but not huge fortune her father had left behind to support his family. Now the first floor was were all the fighting rings and most of the punching bags were. Second floor had been turned into a gym with all the equipment needed for working out. Third they had turned it into a place for classes. They had karate classes, grappling, beginners' boxing, kick boxing, and aerobics for the older folks.  
  
It was a place she spent most of her time in since the beginning. Boxing was her main passion, which was followed by ballet. She remembered it was one of the things that an old friend of hers hated her doing. Even though she was extroardinary in both.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Is this where your going to be working from now on daddy?" Little Kagome asked looking around the huge dust infested room.  
  
"Yep." He replied smiling down at his daughter as she eyed the room.  
  
""So are you gonna put a ring in here daddy?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled. "What's the fighters' arena with out a ring to fight in."  
  
Her smile grew. "Wow! Does that mean me and Inuyasha can spar here pretty soon?" she asked excited.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's your problem?! I didn't do anything You big jerk!" she snapped at the silver hared nine-year-old in front of her.  
  
He sputtered at the name but still managed a glare. "MY problem?! My problem is you and your stupid ballerina thing of yours! All you do is talk about ballet this and ballet that! It's taking over our time in the ring and your trading me in for pink tutus and slippers!"  
  
She was a little surprised at his outburst. "I-I'm sorry I didn't k- know you...felt that way." she whispered while hanging her head in shame for treating her friend in such a way. She sniffled as she felt the tears.  
  
He'd felt guilty the moment he heard her sniffle. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He whispered back before she hugged him.  
  
~*~  
  
She sighed. How long has it been since we last saw each other Inuyasha? Ten years, maybe more? It's been so long. We always used t fight inside and outside the ring. That is until 'he' returned. Everything changed after that didn't it? She quickly shook her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts of her past and changed its course. Her arms moved from covering her face to resting on her forehead while she let out another sigh.  
  
"Hey Kagome. You okay? You look stressed out." She heard. Sitting up straight she came face to face with a very sweaty, topless, smiling Koga. His cobalt eyes seemed to smile at her as well.  
  
She smiled back weakly and shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine, just really tired."  
  
"I figured. You've been working really hard ever since you took over the business." He said grabbing the fluffy white towel that hung around his neck and started drying the sweat off his body.  
  
"Yeah, last year of high school, the arena, and mom's been sick lately." She said. "I just took full ownership of the place only four months ago and already I'm stressed out. If I could just find some time to untwine myself and relax just once I know I'd be feeling a lot better."  
  
He grinned fully this time. "Well, how about joining me tonight for some dinner and untwining?" he said giving her a hopeful grin knowing very well that it would most likely be a no from pas experience. He'd been after her for a while now. Being twenty-one and a well-known pro fighter, it was hard to find a good woman who knew about him and didn't see him as a love interest. Kagome was one of them and he liked her for being 'real'. He wasn't just after her for the chase because he knew that if she just give him a chance and go out with him she wouldn't be the kind of women after his money or fame or anything like that.  
  
She sighed. "You know I can't. I have a lot of paper work to go through." It was an answer she gave him often. She knew he liked her and she had to admit she liked him too and thought he was pretty cute. But it just wasn't in that sense. He was a friend to her and she cherished that friendship. He's been around for a while and asked her out often enough. Sometimes she'd comply but would make it clear that it was on a friendly basis. He never forced anything or himself on her and she liked that about him and he also knew that if he did try something like that he wouldn't come out unscathed.  
  
He sighed himself. "I know but I can hope right? You'll save a quick match for me before you close up?"  
  
She smiled at her dark hared friend. "Sure, I can schedule in a quick round." She giggled at his boyish grin. "But you have to promise to go easy on a girl, okay?"  
  
He gave a short bark of mock laughter. "If I'd ever go easy on YOU, the daughter of THE Jiro Higurashi, I'd be in a coma."  
  
She laughed as she watched him walk back to one of several rings in the first floor. Koga always knew how to make her laugh or feel better. It reminded her of a certain silver haired friend of hers from way back when, but he had always done it unintentionally. She sighed again, but this time a little bit more determined than before and returned to her paper work. She had her own office to work in which was in the fourth floor that was also her current living space. She had decided to turn the fourth floor into her apartment a few months before her birthday. She loved it beyond all reason and it didn't cost her the time it took to drive to work. Before that she had been living in the shrine with her mother brother and ji-san. It was located half way across town in the more secluded and quite parts of town.  
  
It was her mother's idea to have them buy out the fourth floor or I guess you could say the whole building itself since it was only four floors and they already owned the other three floors. Her four-teen- year-old brother practically lived there and begged every time he couldn't stay. Mainly because she had a bigger game collection of PS2 games than he did. She could do her paper work in her office but she preferred to stay in the ring level of the building. There was just something about it that she loved, attracted her to it, and always gave her good memories of her father. It was probably a genetic thing she shared with her father. But boxing ran in their blood and it was their passion.  
  
Brushing away her thoughts. She picked up her pen and got to her paper work. Before she could jolt down anything she heard another voice coming from a distance yelling her way.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Come quick!" she turned around to see her little brother Souta coming down the stairs in a speed he normally didn't use.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong now?" she asked as he reached her.  
  
He was heaving and out of breath. "Third-level..." gasp. "Shippou, Souten..." gasp. "Again."  
  
She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes while mumbling under her breath. "Not again."  
  
She jumped over the counter and ran towards the stairs where her brother followed close behind. She could have taken the small elevator on the other side of the room but in this situation the two said people would have knocked each other out by the time they got there. Quickly taking one flight of stairs after another she got up to the third floor and went into the grappling room. Not in any way to her surprise, there was seven-year-old Shippou pinned down by six-year-old Souten, the tomboy of the group.  
  
"Shippou!" she barked. All heads snapped in her direction. Souten's brown eyes widened in shock at being caught by the owner trying to choke the life out of one of her fellow students. Shippou's green eyes sparkled with glee at seeing Souten's shocked ones. His grip around her wrists loosened as her grip around his neck loosened as well. He put on his best pout and forced out some fake tears and gave Kagome a feigned terrified expression.  
  
"K-Kagome. Souten a-attacked m-me." he said purposely shoving Souten off harder than necessary and standing up.  
  
"What?!" Souten snapped. She gave Shippou a darkened look and tightened her fists at her side.  
  
"Shippou, what have I told you about lying?" Kagome gave him a pointed look and tapped her foot waiting for his answer.  
  
He dropped his act knowing well enough that he wouldn't get anywhere and if he pushed her he'd get kicked out of the arena for a while. "Awe Kagome!" he whined. "She started it." He pointed at Souten who glared at him.  
  
"I did not! I wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't pushed me into the equipment!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have pushed you into the equipment if you hadn't tried to trip me!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have tried to trip you if you..."  
  
"Enough!" Kagome shouted. "Souten..."  
  
The said girl stiffened. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"I want you to go find your brothers and stay with them for the remainder of your lesson, and tell them I would like to talk with them before leaving, understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good, now go and I don't want to hear another fight between you two ever again."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She sighed and headed for the door but not before giving Shippou another death glare and dashing out.  
  
Shippou grinned at the fact that she was getting yelled at first and not him. He smiled the entire time he watched her go. Pulled out of internally complementing himself by a shadow over lapping his figure he turned to come face to face with fierce stormy blue eyes. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his carrot brown hair.  
  
"Hehehe...Hey Kagome-sama." He said nervously. Now he was in for it.  
  
"Shippou." She warned. He glanced around at his other class members and instructor for help but all seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He looked back at Kagome and gave her his most winning smile.  
  
"I love you?" he suggested.  
  
"Shippou!" she snapped. "This is your final warning. If you put yourself in another position as this I'm going to have to go to Keade's and ask her to take away your privilege of coming here."  
  
He bowed his head in shame. He loved coming to the arena. He loved to do all the different types of martial arts and fighting they had here. If it weren't for the fact that he stayed in an orphanage he'd practically be living there. He'd met Kagome a year ago when he tried to escape the orphanage. Not that the orphanage was bad because it wasn't, Keade the caretaker was very nice and so were the other kids. But it left him feeling constricted especially since he was thrown in there right after the police found out he had no family to go to after his parents death. So he ran away to find his own freedom only to be cornered in an ally by a couple of thugs and nearly beaten to death then saved by Kagome. She was like a mother to him and he really did love her in such a way. He had cried so hard after he woke up and found out what happened. But she was there and let him cry on her even though he hadn't even known her name.  
  
She sighed in her kneeled position in front of him. "Oh, Shippou I just don't want you to pick up the habit of fighter people for no reason..." she saw him look back up and about to give the obvious retort of 'it wasn't for no reason' but cut him off. "...OR silly reasons."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I'll try harder, I promise but Souten is always saying she's way better than me and that she can whip my butt and she's always challenging me. What do you want me to do?" he questioned.  
  
"Ignore her Shippou. You're going to have to do that. I'm serious this time. If another fight breaks out between you two again I'll be banding both of you two from here for a whole month."  
  
His eyes grew large at the mention of how much time he'd have to spend away from his second home. It had been done before but never for a whole month. It had always gone from one to two weeks and this time she actually sounded serious about. "No, I promise I will not pick a fight with her ever again."  
  
"Good, that's the Shippou I know." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Taking his hand she turned back to the class and instructor. "I'm sorry Minamora, you may continue with your class. I'll be taking Shippou with Me." she said. The tall male instructor gave a huge sigh of relief and shook his head before going back to instructing his class while mumbling to himself to never pair those two up.  
  
They walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence. Kagome had always had soft spot for the little boy beside her. Ever since the day she had saved him and held him in the hospital when he cried his eyes out. From what she knew he was the only one he'd ever opened up to after his parents' death. After he'd gotten back from the hospital she had gone and talked to the caretaker, Kaede, and they discussed away to prevent him from trying to run away and decided that letting him join the fighters' arena would distract him from all that's happened to him in such a short time.  
  
He was a very skilled seven-year-old and a fast learner. She found that out about him from the very beginning and that he was very smart. If he could, he'd spend every minute of every day in the arena, he had said it himself. It was like he was glued to it. She even ended up convincing Kaede to let him spend the night on weekends when he didn't have any school. She loved him like a son and if it weren't for their very different appearances you'd say they were, from the way they acted around each other. He'd get into trouble she'd talk to him like any other mother would and he would constantly be by her side helping her when she needed it and looked up to her like any other son would their mother. She was very protective of him as well and trained him to defend himself at his request. She had thought about adopting Shippou as her own but figured she had just turned eighteen and it would be too much of a responsibility. As long as he stuck around and no one else had an interest in adopting him she could wait a couple of more years and then talk to him, find out what he wanted and maybe adopt him but for now it was just fun having him around.  
  
They reached the first floor and she led him to her desk. "You wanna help me with some of my paper work?" she asked. He shook his head in agreement and followed her around the counter and pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"Okay, I'll sign the bottom of the paper and you put this approval stamp next to it okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay." He said and kept quiet for a moment. "Uh, Kagome...your not gonna take me back to the orphanage are you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She glanced at him as she passed the paper for him to stamp. "Of coarse not Shippou. It's Friday isn't it? If you want to stay the night you can." She said.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief and she smiled. "Great! But uh... will I still be able to play video games with Souta?" he asked again.  
  
She laughed. "Sure, if you take a shower first."  
  
He gave her another glance after stamping the paper and putting it to the side. "Your not gonna punish me or anything? Are you even mad at me?" he questioned.  
  
She gave him a tired smile and shook her head. "Shippou, I'm not mad at you or gonna punish you. I jus want you to know when it's right to pick a fight and when it's not okay?"  
  
"Okay, Kagome. Thanks." he smiled back at her. She ruffled his hair and went back to her papers.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" the said girl looked up to see her best friend since middle school and employee come her way. She smiled and put down her pen leaning back against her chair knowing that Sango had something to say and when she did it would take a while.  
  
Sango gave them a simple smile and her violet eyes landed on the stack of papers on Kagome's desk. "Hey Kag I heard what happened up stairs." She said giving her head a quick nod towards Shippou who lowered his head to hide his blush.  
  
"Yeah, well I think he'll know better from now on right, Shippou?" She stated more than asked. He just kept his head bowed.  
  
"I see you still have a lot of paper work to go through." She said looking at the stack of papers on the counter.  
  
Kagome let out an exhausted sigh. "Yeah and I think it'll probably have up till after hours."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her brothers'?" she asked referring to Souten.  
  
"Could you? That would help a lot." She asked hopefully. "Those two always have something to complain about."  
  
Sango shook her head. "I don't know why you don't just terminate their forms. Then we wouldn't have their whining butts here anymore. We don't need them. The business is more than productive."  
  
"I know but Hiten (someone let me know if spelled that right.) Is one of the pros. I can't risk kicking him out. You know how he is. He's got enough power to go out there, get the press and try to bring the business down along with the good name of my father's. I can't let that happen no matter how much of an idiot he is."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "You could at least throw out the Manten. His fat behind is constantly scaring off the women from the gym floor with his so-called 'charms'."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Yes, he does seem to have a problem with finding himself a date doesn't he."  
  
Sango scoffed. "The guy is twenty four and doesn't have hair on his head because he lost every strand when he was twelve. He won't stop asking me for advice on hair products."  
  
The two girls glanced at each other and laughed. Sango shook her head. Sango had come under her mother's employment first and they had always worked together after school since middle school. Sango was nineteen and had already finished her last year of high school. After Kagome had the business passed on to her Sango became second in command. She ran the front counter that was more or less a mini store where the customers could buy things from energy bars, Gatorade, water, work out clothes, to weights, and it was also were they got information and forms to fill out for their desired class or just membership. Sango was a very active, energized person, who like most people there, loved anything with fighting. She also taught after noon kick boxing classes and morning aerobics to mostly elderly women who were just there to see if they could find themselves a 'young' man.  
  
They stopped laughing when a very familiar shout came their way.  
  
"Hey! Sango! Babe, can I get some service here?" Yousei, (his name means elf. I just named him that for fun. ^_^) one of the wannabes of the arena made it clear from the beginning that he had a thing for Sango and Sango had made it clear that she'd hang him if he ever came close.  
  
Kagome surpressed a giggle when she heard her friend growl in the back of her throat at the one name she hated being called. Babe. She snapped around to face the annoying grin plastered on the tall blonde haired idiot standing at the front counter where all the supplies were sold.  
  
She stomped over to the counter and gritted out a response. "Whadya need?"  
  
The grin never leaving his face, he pulled out a dollar from his pocket and handed it to her. "Get me a water will ya babe."  
  
Still grinding her teeth she turned around and grabbed a water bottle from its container and handed it to him with out saying a word. She took the dollar and stuck it in the cashing machine. The guy never left and just stood there staring at her. The longer he stared the angrier she got. He kept staring until she had lost it and snapped at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want now!?"  
  
"Woah, calm down babe. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go ..." he didn't get to finish before she yelled again.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But you didn't even let me finish asking you." He returned.  
  
"No. It's always been NO and always will be NO. So unless you have something else to buy get back to your business."  
  
"Sure, I love ya too babe." He said walking away with the same old stupid grin on his face.  
  
She growled and mumbled an "Idiot" under her breath. She went back to where Kagome was and crossed her arms with a defiant huff. "I. Hate. Being. Called. Babe." She gritted out.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh, come on Sango, just think of it as a complement." She suggested. The brown haired girl looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"You're kidding right? The last thing I want is some guy thinking of me as nothing more than a woman who would need him to depend on. Plus he's just plain annoying and doesn't know how to take a hint." She said.  
  
Suddenly Sango's attention had been taken completely away for a moment before she turned back to give her best friend a wide grin. "Check out the cutie that just walked in through the door." She whispered. All three of them turned towards the door with a quizzical look. Two figures walked in through the door. One a very handsome looking guy that looked around the age nineteen or twenty with vigilant magenta eyes. His hair a dark black in contrast with his dark blue shirt and fairly tanned skin. But he wasn't the one that caught Kagome's attention. It was the one next to him.  
  
Sango looked back at her friend and was about to comment when she saw her friend stand up with a wide-eyed look filled with unreadable emotions. "Kagome?" she asked worriedly. Kagome didn't respond. She kept her gaze in the direction of the person that had walked in second.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Shippou asked grabbing onto the hem of her shirt. She still didn't respond.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she whispered. As if on queue the silver haired stranger turned to stare intently in her direction. Amber orbs locked onto stormy blue.  
  
"K-Kagome?" she saw his lips lay out her name but didn't here a thing.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome! I want you two to be careful going to school okay?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Okay Mrs. Taisho."  
  
~*~  
  
"No way my dad's the better boxer."  
  
"Get real Kagome, my dad has always been the better boxer."  
  
"There's a reason why the call him zero time Jiro, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah well there's a reason why they call my dad knock out Tai."  
  
"What ever!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do you have to do that stupid ballet thingie, again?"  
  
"I don't HAVE to do it. It was my choice."  
  
"Well it's a stupid choice."  
  
"Children please just go outside and play or something."  
  
"Kay, mom. It is not a stupid choice."  
  
"I still don't get why you like that stupid dance thing any ways."  
  
~*~  
  
"Watch where you're punching!"  
  
"I'm trying to get you on the head dogboy!"  
  
"You need to work on your stance Inuyasha!"  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Sesshomaru! Unless you want to get grounded keep quiet."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"OW! Inuyasha! You didn't have to kick me so hard ya know."  
  
"That was not hard. And don't be such a girl it was just a little kick."  
  
"Yeah well this was just a..."  
  
PUNCH!  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
"I got this round! Game over I win!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hey Inuyasha you coming over today?"  
  
"Yeah sure. You still owe me a match right?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Where's your father?"  
  
"He's in the office with Inuyasha's dad and mom."  
  
"You and Inuyasha stay here, okay? I'll be right back."  
  
~*~  
  
"Jiro! Naraku broke out of jail!"  
  
"WHAT!? What are you talking about Aikina."  
  
"It's true Tai, we just heard it on the news.  
  
"Izayoi, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes we just heard he broke out."  
  
"Get the kids."  
  
~*~  
  
"Let go of my daughter!"  
  
"Daddy watch out he has a gun!"  
  
POW!  
  
"Jiro! NO!"  
  
"Inuyasha come back!"  
  
"Let go of Kagome!"  
  
"AHHHH! Why you insubordinate whelp! You bit me!"  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha run! Aikina, Izayoi go with them to the car! Go run!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
POW!  
  
"DAD!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy? I miss daddy."  
  
"I know sweetheart. But maybe we'll see him again someday."  
  
"I still miss him so much. Inuyasha misses his daddy too. Why did both our daddies have to go away momma?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom says were moving and never coming back."  
  
"Why can't you come back Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't said a lot. Just that we won't be coming back."  
  
"I don't want you to go Inu-kun."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
~*~  
  
"We'll always be friends right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sure, friends for ever...... Kagome."  
  
"I'll miss you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*  
  
Gold eyes bore into hers and she stayed frozen on the spot. His silver hair pulled pack and tied at the nape.  
  
"Inuyasha." she felt dizzy from the shock of it all and her vision blurred until it blacked out completely.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Shippou gasped. "Kagome! She fainted! Some one help her!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How you guys like? Eh? Not bad for a third installment right? I have big plans for this one and don't worry I won't be forgetting about the other ones. I just couldn't seem to continue with the other ones with out getting this one out. For all you doggy ears fan. I'm sorry to say that Inu-kun will not be sporting his best feature. First of all I wanted it to be a no magic or youkai story which brought me to where I had to have an argument with myself on whether to leave him youkai or human. So I decided to compromise. No yuokai abilities or cute little fluffy doggy ears but he will be keeping the silver hair and golden eyes. I figured a lot of you would be mad if I didn't let him at least keep those two. I want there to be a sort of edginess to the story where if he were to get hurt there be no youkai ability to save him so this is a totally no magic story. The stories with the magic themes (to me at least) are starting to get boring. So this is gonna be my hand at none magic but don't worry, drama, fluff, Miroku a.k.a. hentai, action, and a lot more. Pairings is of coarse, kag/inu, san/miro, and ayam/kog (though I doubt I'll be workin much on them. And sess/rin.  
  
Thank ums and review please! ^_^ Let me know what ya think.  
  
Much love,  
Brazil ^_^ 


	2. Hellos

A/N: Uhmmm... ima let you guys go ahead and read the chapters first from now on and I'll have my A/N:'S at the bottom. So if you want to know what took me so long, read the bottom. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...umm yeah...I guess that's it.

CH.2 

Inuyasha barely heard the light whisper of his name before she went slightly crossed eyed and fell back with a heavy 'THUMP' on the ground. His eyes wide with shock at her reaction he quickly made his way to her.

"Kagome," he kneeled down beside her checking her pulse.

Sango had already been kneeled down next to her fainted friend with a fiercely pale and startled expression that matched Kagome's. "She fainted! Dear God Kagome, please be okay!" She prayed out loud.

"I think she'll be alright." He said. The brown hared girl next to him, who he suspected in being an employee by her shirt, looked up as if finally noticing his presence.

"Kagome?" Koga who had turned just in time to spot the object f his affection collapse to the floor out of no where, came over with out a second thought quickly leaning over the counter to look at her with an expression of utmost disbelief at what he just saw.

"Kagome..." Shippou squeaked from behind Sango while looking over her at the closest thing he had to a mother. His eyes slightly watering as his little hand clung to the hem of Sango's shirt from behind.

"She'll be alright." Inuyasha confirmed. "She hit her head though." He continued checking her over for any other injuries. "Is there any place we can take her to lay her down and get an ice pack or something?" he questioned.

Sango took a quick look at the silver hared stranger who seemed so familiar with the girl. He must have been someone that Kagome knew because she could have sworn she heard him say her name when she had collapsed. It was weird enough that he appeared out of no where but his gaze never strayed too far away from her face.

"Y-yes, there is." She said quickly after the guy looked up at her with a stare that said 'What-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for?'

"Koga take Shippou and keep him with you until I get back." Shippou whimpered slightly but didn't move from his spot next to Sango. The still stunned Koga also didn't move from his spot. He just stood there watching Kagome as she was being handled by the new comer.

"I'll run ahead and get the elevator open." Sango said shooting Koga a speaking glare. He didn't flinch at her glare as he watched the silver hared stranger pick up Kagome and a wave of jealousy wash over him at the scene. Sango had given Shippou the demand of staying by Koga assuring him that Kagome would be okay before heading off.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything but just spared a quick glance over in Sango's direction so he'd know where he was going. He stared at the unconscious girl in a state of disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was holding her, after so long, his best friend from child hood...the little freckled faced girl he used to argue with, play around with, and fight in the ring with...his partner. She was right there in his embrace...a grown and matured beauty. To say the least, he was stunned. He never expected this and he could've probably fainted himself if he didn't have such self control. He hadn't even known what he was going to do or say when he got there but this was definitely not it.

Koga feeling over protective and in an even deeper state of jealousy stepped forward to block Inuyasha's way after stepping away from the desk. "Hey..." he started trying not to let the strain show through his voice. "Why don't you hand her over to me so you can get back to your business?" he gritted out between his teeth.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks removing his eyes from Kagome to give the man before him a 'like-hell-I-will' look. "No...I can handle it." He said gruffly. There was no way he was handing Kagome over to someone he didn't know personally or trusted. Also his business there was Kagome. He quickly pushed past him and headed towards the elevator where Sango was already waiting.

Koga stood shocked. That was the first guy who didn't seem to recognize him for his status or intimidated by him since the start of his career. It was instantly registered as trouble in his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Came Miroku's voice from behind. Inuyasha didn't stop his pace and continued walking. "Wait here Miroku; I'll be back in a little while." He responded with out turning around.

Sango watched from the elevator entrance as she held the old rusted up door open. She nearly rolled her eyes when she saw Koga's obvious attempt at being the one to take Kagome up with his usual possessiveness. He had such a crush on Kagome that it was sometimes ridiculous. He had once threatened the boy that worked at the flower shop next door when he tried to give her a flower. Koga would put on this hardcore expression that would be a cross between a holocaust death glare and bone-freezing stare. She had personally named it the 'Maninator' since it had his desired affect of scattering every man's attempt to reach her to the four winds.

Of course it came as a total surprise to her when the stranger didn't seem intimidated by it and just returned the famous 'maninator' with out a flinch. If he knew whom he was doing that too he didn't show it. She watched Koga in his stupefied state and mentally cheered. 'Looks like you got a challenge Koga.' She saw the really cute guy who had walked in before say something to the stranger and she locked her gaze on his figure. 'Jeez Kagome, I said he was cute not a God. You weren't supposed to faint.' She mentally sighed and shook her head.

The stranger carrying Kagome reached her but for some reason her gaze never left the really cute guy with the pony tail. The one who had moments ago turned her speech of her feminine independence to 'look at the cutie that just walked in'. Oh yeah she was definitely not well today.

Miroku watched Inuyasha carry the strangely familiar girl to the elevator. He knew he'd seen her some where before but couldn't quiet put his finger on it. His thoughts shifted when he spotted the girl who guided his friend to the elevator. He had only seen her from behind but mind you it was quite a sight. Now that he had a better look she was really pretty. Their eyes crossed paths for a moment and his breath nearly caught at the intense violet in her eyes. He couldn't help smiling.

Sango looked back up, for some reason completely startled at his reaction. It wasn't like other guys never did it because she got that kind of reaction from guys often but for some reason she was with a full blown blush across her face.

He kept his gaze on her giving her a slow appreciative up and down glance. Startled at her own reaction that she though would never return after working in a boxing arena where mostly guys came to, she blushed even deeper and insistently tried to push the number four button repeatedly for the doors to close before she died of mortification.

Miroku watched the pretty brown-hared girl disappear behind the old elevator doors. He could've sworn he had felt something when he looked into her eyes. Her very pretty...deep...beautiful violet eyes... Eh? He shook his head to clear it and sighed, slumping his shoulders as he smiled again. "Cute."

Koga snapped out of his bewildered state and turned towards Miroku who he had assumed was with the currently dubbed 'dog-shit' and glared at him. "Who does that guy think he is?!" he snapped in Miroku's direction.

Miroku smiled. "Koga Yousaki, I presume. Three time light weight national boxing champion?"

Koga gave him a stiff look but faltered at the idea of the guy being a fan. He didn't like to treat fans rudely. "Yeah, did that guy even know who he was talking to?" he barked out in agitation.

Miroku's smile never faltered. "I believe Koga, that the question is do you know who _you_ were talking too?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Huh? What the hell do you mean by 'the question is do _you_ know who you were talking to?' " He asked crossing his arms arrogantly. "A mutt is the only thing I saw that I was talking to."

"The mutt is also known as Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho." he paused for effect. And affect it had but not the exact effect that most people had at the mention of the title. Koga's eyes had slightly widened but he was obviously a pride filled person and effort was put into holding in his surprise.

Although the little red hared kid that was standing right behind him and listening in was seemingly intrigued by the conversation and seemed to recognize the title as well.

Koga kept his arms crossed and added a stance of defiance as if defending his title from being taken away. "Taisho huh? I should've recognized him by the hair. I guess daddy's little boy thinks he can continue in his father's footsteps and claim the title? Well he'll have to go through me first."

Miroku kept up his smile. "Good because that's exactly what he wants from you. Inuyasha is the kind to take these things seriously."

Koga turned away as if ready to leave but looked back at Miroku. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Miroku Houshi." He responded. "Inuyasha's partner."

"Well Miroku Houshi...know this, I don't play either." He said letting a small smirk touch his lips.

Miroku bowed deeply while mumbling just loud enough for him to hear. "I'll let him know."

Koga turned towards Shippou and gave the kid a nudge on the shoulder to let him know that he was moving and for him to follow along.

Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Yup, this will be one hell of a season."

Sango slumped against the elevator wall and covered her face from the evident embarrassment she had just gone through. 'Great Sango! Turn into your inner virgin schoolgirl why don't ya!' she mentally berated herself while trying to cool her cheeks down. She had suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone in the moving elevator and she turned to look at the guy holding her best friend.

There was something oddly familiar about the guy now that she got a better look at him. He himself seemed to be familiar with Kagome by the strange look in his eyes and his actions towards her. But she seriously hoped that he just wasn't some weird psycho who's obsessed with her or anything like that. But it seemed like Koga could fit the bill in that one. She brushed her thoughts aside and turned towards the stranger. "Thank you Mr. Ummm..."

"Inuyasha, just call me Inuyasha." he said not turning from the girl in his arms.

She nodded her head in acceptance. 'Inuyasha wasn't that the name Kagome had whispered before she had fainted? I could've sworn that that was what she said. Does that mean that she knows him?' her thoughts were cut off by the soft ding of the elevator and the small jerk that followed along with the stop.

Going back into panic mode she gave her friend a quick concerned glance as she rushed out of the elevator and to the door to her flat. Quickly fumbling with the keys she pulled up the right one and shoved the door opened. She stepped in followed by Inuyasha. "Lay her on the couch will ya; I'll go get an ice pack out of the fridge." She said rushing into the kitchen.

Inuyasha quickly laid her down as gently as possible and brushed her bangs out of her face. His hand lingered over her cheek and his expression softened. "It's been a while," he whispered. He was almost startled when Sango had appeared behind him and handed him the ice pack. "Thanks." Was all he said.

Sango backed away and leaned against one of the walls watching him as he sat there stroking her hand and staring at her like he had done before. He seemed to have an expression of disbelief, sadness, happiness, and longing all mixed in together. "I can assume you know each other?" she asked.

A small smirk appeared on his face. "You could say that."

With out hesitation she walked towards the door. He looked up at her with a surprised expression as if saying 'Where-are-you-going?'. She smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said heading out the door. She had no idea what came over her to do such a thing as leaving her best friend with a man she didn't know but for some reason she felt like she could trust him.

Inuyasha gave her an appreciative smile as he watched her leaving the flat. 'I

Wonder what kind of friends Kagome has made around here. That girl seemed pretty nice; she seemed like a close friend of Kagome's. Does she even remember me?' he mentally sputtered at that. 'What am I saying of coarse she does, I'm the whole reason why she fainted, poor thing. But will she even except me after so long? I never even contacted her or came to visit. I wonder if she's Mad.' he was brought out of his musing when a slight moan came from the girl in front of him. He began to panic at not knowing what to do and looked around franticly as if searching for help or a place to hide.

The hand that was being held in his palm turned to grab his index finger. She moaned again and turned on her side while pulling his index finger up to cuddle it. She sighed contently, dead to the fact that her actions were turning the boy before her as ripe as a tomato.

He slowly tried pulling his index finger away from her but it just caused her to tighten her hold on him, scowl, and scoot a little close to it and the edge of the couch. But some where in the back of her mind that action and her own action began to register it's self. She slowly opened her eyes trying to blink away the blur. She looked at the blur of her hand in front of her and blinked harder to try and figure out what felt wrong about her hand. Once she cleared the blur before her she concentrated on her hand. There was a foreign warmness to it and she stopped to mentally count her fingers. 'One... two... three... four... five... and a second index finger?' She closed her eyes again and opened it to make sure she wasn't seeing things all while Inuyasha held his breath waiting for her to figure out that she wasn't alone.

Once her mind declared that she wasn't seeing things she snapped her eyes open, took a deep breath, and screamed bloody murder like never before.

Sango sighed as she walked down the stair case back down to the first level of the building. 'I hope she'll be okay. Maybe I should go back and help out. Naw I should leave her, but maybe I should get her to stay in bed for a little while after she gets up. Poor girl has been way too stressed out lately.' Her thoughts shifted to something else as she reached the second from last staircase. 'Why did I react like that to that guy? It's not like I haven't gotten those kinds of looks from other guys before. But there was such a strange feeling when I looked into his eyes. They were so intense and centered, focused, and a beautiful lavender color and...eh?' she shook her head to clear her thoughts as she reached the last few steps. "He's probably just another idiot who wants the outer package." She mumbled.

She mentally slapped herself when she reached the bottom step only to spot the one who occupied her thoughts a moment ago, sitting in one of the waiting chairs. Trying her hardest not to blush she paced herself as she walked over to the counter.

Reaching the counter she made as if being occupied when he had gotten up and walked over in her direction. Grabbing a pen she scribbled nonsense onto some sticky paper and tried to not notice his looming figure right in front of her.

"Hello miss." He said cheerfully.

Sango stiffened but forced herself to straighten up, immediately turned towards the cashing machine and acting uninterested. "May I help you sir?" her voice was high pitched and she kept her eyes fixated on the computer screen in front of her while desperately trying to hold back the blush that was seeping through.

"Tell me how much did our dear champion over there pay for that private ring?" he asked taking a quick glance over his shoulder to look over at Koga. He had noticed before after Koga had walked away that the ring he had headed towards private.

She gave him a suspicious look. "He didn't pay. He knows the owner and has been a member here for a while. Now that he's gone pro, he was granted the privilege of using one of our rings from the owner at his request. Don't ask me why he doesn't use his own ring somewhere else because I don't know. The guy just likes to use it." She responded, mainly thinking that he probably only hangs around because of Kagome.

"So does it take me and my partner to know the owner to get our own private use of one of the rings here?" he asked giving her a winning smile.

She returned it, with one of her own small smiles. "I guess so." She relaxed a little bit more at seeing his smile grow at her response. 'This isn't so bad; I don't know why I'm over reacting over a GUY! He does have a nice smile though.'

"Miss...uhhh?" 

"Sango."

"Sango..." he whispered as if testing the name out on his lips. Not realizing that it was causing the girl to blush. "Such a lovely name miss Sango. My name is Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said giving her another smile.

"Uh, Th-thank you M-Miroku." She stuttered a little and ducked her head to try and hide the blush. She blushed even harder when she found herself thinking of how she liked the way his name sounded.

He leaned against the counter very much enjoying the vision of a beauty before him. He was about to say something when a very familiar photo caught his eye that was sitting next to the register.

"Hey, it's Inuyasha, I know that photo." He stated simply as if not sure he was actually seeing it. Sango turned to see what he was pointing at and saw the old picture of Kagome when she was little with her back against what looked like a very much, younger version of the man that called himself Inuyasha. Both dressed in their boxing outfits and both looking very much like a tag team.

"So that's where I recognized her/him from." They said in unison. They turned towards each other and gave impish smiles. Sango giggled. "I knew there was something familiar about him." She said.

"Same here." He smiled at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

She had been about to open his mouth to respond when a shrill scream was heard causing everyone in the room to stop dead in their tracks and glance towards the ceiling where the horrid sound was coming from. They immediately glanced at each other with wide eyes, "Kagome!" they made a mad dash towards the stairs, followed by Koga and Shippou.

Inuyasha's own eyes widened and he jerked his hand away causing her to roll forwards with the tight grip she had on him. She landed with a thump across his lap effectively knocking the air from her and halting her scream. But that didn't stop her from getting up and screaming again.

The second Kagome's mind had registered that there was someone else there with her she had screamed as loud as she could but the grip she had on the stranger caused her to roll forwards when he jerked away. Effectively it just showed her how much UN alone she was when she rolled onto the stranger's lap. She instantly stood and began screaming again but this time she grabbed her sofa pillow and fiercely began to strike the intruder with it. Of course out of desperation to get out of there she had her eyes closed the whole time while screaming and striking with all her might.

Inuyasha went crossed eyed on the very first hit and tried to balance himself from the dizziness he received and not fall back onto her coffee table. He quickly got up and tried to reach her but he was smacked across the face again and knocked onto the sofa followed by another scream from her.

Sensing the man's position she turned towards him and began screaming while smacking him on her couch.

Inuyasha tried to yell at her but got no further than "oomph!" "Ow!" and "Hey!"

His hands became tangled in the blanket next to him and he flared his hands all over the place trying to resist the constriction of the blanket and pounding of Kagome's pillow.

Her screams became shouts and she hit harder.

"PERVERT!" BAM 

"OOMPH!"

"IDIOT!"

SMACK 

"AHH!"

"BASTERD!"

CLUNCK 

"OW!"

By now he ways completely covered in the blanket and if she kept this up he would get knocked unconscious by a stupid pillow...that felt like a boulder being dropped on him. Feathers had started flying out of the pillow and floating all over her living room making her blows softer. Waiting for the right moment he quickly rolled over when he sensed that she was lifting up the pillow and desperately tried crawling away.

Kagome brought down the pillow but didn't get any sound or feel like before. She opened her eyes and almost innocently blinked at the spot where the intruder was supposed to be as feathers floated down around her.

She looked around and spotted the intruder crawling away covered in her favorite blanket and her eyes instantly narrowed. "You!" she shouted.

The blanket was thin enough to see her figure through it and to his horror he saw her rushing his way with the pillow over her head ready to strike. He instantly stood up not finding time to pull off the blanket and quickly stuck his hands in front of himself in surrender. He yelped as she stomped forwards not showing any signs of stopping but dropping the now saggy and featherless pillow. Before he knew it she was right in front of him pulling back a fist and about to knock it straight through him.

He did the only thing that had popped up clearly in his mind since the whole beating started and mentally kicked himself for not doing it the second she had started screaming. "Kagome don't it's me!"

She froze in mid-punch. She blinked at the person covered up in her blanket. Cautiously she pulled the blanket off the intruder's head.

Wide golden eyes stared back at her as she dropped the blanket in shock. Her heart skipped a beat as she gasped. "I-Inuyasha." she had just made a very big mistake.

She nearly fainted again but swayed forwards instead in her dizziness and fatigue. He quickly reacted and grabbed her before she fell all the way.

Kagome fought the faintness and the rotation of the room around her as she leaned up against his chest. Laying a hand on his chest she tried lifting herself back up when...

Bang!

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Shippou came rushing in through the front door with startled expressions while taking in the scene before them. Miroku stared

Unbelievingly at his friend and what seemed very much like bad intentions on Inuyasha's part judging by the shouts that they heard, his startled expression, and her currently trying to push away from him.

Koga instantly took the scene at the worst and with out a second though shot forwards taking Kagome from Inuyasha's grasp, not helping her nauseous feeling at all. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go you dirty bastard!" he quickly set Kagome down and turned back to Inuyasha immediately pulling his fist back to hit him. Inuyasha stopped staring after hearing the accusation coming from the moron before him and stepped out of the way in time to dodge the on coming punch.

Shippou was the first to react after Kagome was set down and rushed towards her followed by Sango then Miroku.

Inuyasha growled at Koga's attempt to strike him. "What's your problem I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

Koga tried hitting him again but he dodged it. "How dare you lie! How dare you try to take advantage of Kagome!"

The accusation sent his anger up and he narrowed his eyes at Koga. "I didn't do shit to her!" he shouted blocking a punch that was aimed for his neck.

"Stop..." Kagome tried weakly. Her voice was just above a whisper were not even Sango or the others could here.

"Lair!" Koga yelled just scraping the edge of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Stop..." she tried again. This time a little louder yet not loud enough to get the attention of the two males.

"You know what? I've had it with you!" Inuyasha shouted getting ready to throw his own punch. But before he could out stretch his hand all the way to Koga's open solar-flex and deliver the blow that would've sent him to the ground her small voice reached both of them.

"Stop...!" she said, her voice becoming hoarse yet it was loud enough to reach them. They stared at her as she stood up weakly with the help of Sango and Miroku. "He... he didn't do anything." She said staggering a little on her feet. She nodded to her friend and the stranger that it was okay too let her go. She stood up on her own two feet as the two other males gave her wide-eyed looks. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." she said ducking her head to hide her blush.

Koga's mouth nearly dropped at her apology but he was even more shocked at her reaction. 'Did she just blush?!' he thought. "Why are you apologizing?!" he asked her giving her an 'are-you-crazy?' look.

She blushed even harder. "I attacked him. Not the other way around." she said and then gave him a stern look. "You didn't have to attack him you know." she said still blushing but holding up her stern look directed at Koga.

Koga reeled back. 'Did she just...? Did she just get mad at me? Is she defending him?!' He was pretty much speechless as she turned to face the other man.

Sango gasped and covered her mouth to hide a smile. Miroku just smirked and turned to his embarrassed friend.

"Well I'd say you two had a pleasant meeting."

"Feh!" 

At this Kagome giggled and smiled brightly. Feeling a giddy excitement she unconsciously stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly which was very much to Koga's dismay and an addition to his shock.

He for the umpteenth time was startled out of his wits at her action though quickly brought himself back after blinking a few times. He looked down at her dark hair and smiled as he relished the warmth and acceptance rolling off of her. "Damn it's been such a long time since I heard that. I've missed you so much Inu-kun." She said stepping back from him.

His smile grew when he got to look into her stormy blue orbs. "I've missed you too Kag." This time he brought her into his embrace, causing her cheeks to tinge pink again.

She hugged him tightly and this time they held each other longer, oblivious to the stares directed at them. She really had missed him and that feeling was taking its effects on her. Her eyes were beginning to sting with the unshed tears.

Their meeting hadn't gone the way he'd expected but the ending out come was better than he could imagine. His arms tightened around her waist when he realized that someone was sending a hard glare in his direction. He looked up to see Koga leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and sending nothing more than the same cold stare he had given him downstairs. He let a quick smirk touch his lips as he realized that someone was beyond jealous. He took the moment to make him squirm and turned his head to bury it deeper into her hair taking in her sweet jasmine sent.

A sniffling sound brought him back and he pulled away a little to look down at the girl in front of him to see her quickly brush away a stray tear. He was startled to see her cry as he felt a little guilty at using her to make his adversary jealous but deep down his heart wretched at the though of there being something between the two. He didn't know why, but it did.

Concern etched across his face as more tears flowed down her angelic face. If there was one thing he hated it was to see girls cry and even worse to see his best friend cry on their first meeting after so long. "Why are you crying?"

"I really did miss you." She said hugging him again. This time it was quick and she pulled away after a few seconds.

He chuckled lightly. "Same old Kag, the little tomboy with the emotions of a chick on PMS."

At this she glared at him half-heartedly and punched his shoulder. "Yeah well you're the same old arrogant jerk who I bet still washes his hair every day and sings in the shower." She smiled triumphantly at his blush.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Bastard." She returned still smiling.

Miroku coughed into his hand to get their attention still with an amused smile on. "I think I just might have found myself a conversation worthy companion if Inuyasha here would introduce me."

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms giving Miroku a 'Grope-her-and-die' look. Miroku nodded his understanding and stepped forwards. "Kagome, this is Miroku Houshi, Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi. She won't tell you anything because she knows I got stuff on her as much as she has stuff on Me." he said.

She scoffed also. "Whatever Inu." She ignored him. "Hi Miroku." she said offering her hand for him to shake.

"Dearest Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said taking her hand and instead of shaking it he turned it over and laid a kiss on it.

Inuyasha, not being one to be ignored cut in. "Pink duckies, flying yellow pigs, and aunt Erva." He said quickly.

At his words Kagome flashed Miroku a bright yet forced smile. "He's right I can't tell you anything."

Miroku chuckled and shook his head giving a quick glance to his smirking friend from over her shoulder.

A small tug on her pant leg got her attention. Looking down she came across curious green eyes staring back up at her. She immediately took in the presence of her other friends rushed over to them. "I can't believe I almost forgot ...uhmm Miroku, Inuyasha this is Sango, Shippou, and Koga. They're my friends."

Inuyasha smiled at the kid who seemed to smile back with excitement and what looked like admiration. He gave Sango a "Hi" from his distance and she returned it. He looked over at Koga and contemplated on whether not to even acknowledge his presence but then again she had said his name so he just nodded to him showing that his presence was noticed.

Kagome looked on in curiosity as the nod from her old time friend wasn't returned by her other friend... was she the only one who was beginning to sense something bad?

'So the guy has pretty much the same plan as me huh? Don't associate with the enemy.' Inuyasha thought. He could see Koga's clear warning that he wasn't planning on associating with him written perfectly across his face. He smirked as if to say 'yeah I agree' and Koga returned the smirk as if to say 'lets keep it that way'.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 'Huhmm, for a second there I could have sworn I sensed some weird kind of... of hate between them? Oh well, me and my imagination. Oh, this is going to be great, maybe those two could head it off as good friends. Inuyasha was a pretty good fighter when we were little and knowing him I bet he's never stopped boxing, and I know he hasn't after that little display between the two.' She thought beaming up at the two friends of hers.

Miroku seemed to be the only one who picked up on the exchange between the two. It was a sure sign of trouble. Koga was obviously a member here and with the business that they had come here with... well those facial exchanges just might become daily. His thoughts were thrown off when the 'P.I.M.P.' ring tone went off in his jeans' pocket.

He gave a sheepish smile before answering it. "Hello?"

A very loud upset squeaky voice came from the phone that was held a foot away from Miroku's ear. Miroku quickly turned it off in the middle of the person's rambling and shoved the cell back in his pockets. "Well looks like fluffy is downstairs." He said.

"Fluffy?" Kagome questioned.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he watched the curious expression on her face turn wide eyed and excited.

"Sesshy came too?!" she said. "Oh my gosh!" before anyone could say anything she was out the door to her flat.

Inuyasha shook his head as he watched her retreating form. A tug on his pant leg pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see the Shippou kid giving him a curious look. "What?" he asked.

"Are you really Inuyasha Taisho?" he asked.

"Yeah kid, I'm him."

Shippou grinned. "And... Sesshomaru... is your brother? Sesshomaru Taisho? The one who almost took back Tai Taisho's title?"

"Unfortunately yeah." He smiled.

Shippou grinned widely and his eyes sparkled brightly. "WOW!" he said in a loud whisper. It was like the kid was a dear caught in head lights. Inuyasha had to laugh at the kid's expression.

Miroku came over to Inuyasha. "Is it normal for someone to get excited over Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't know."

Koga gave his own scoff and headed out of the flat with out a word. The others followed out one by one.

Kagome peeked around the corner of the bottom steps. She looked towards the main entrance to the back of a silver haired someone who was in a very familiar sulking stance. She grinned evilly. 'After all these years he still stands that way when he's annoyed. And it's about time he loosens up.' she thought.

"Sesshomaru you big bully I'll kill you!" she yelled running at the man. Before he could completely turn around she had jumped on his back and had him in a head lock. Again oblivious to the stares around her.

Before she had even gotten a proper hold on her head lock a hand came up and grabbed her arm, bending forwards, and flipping her over to land on her back.

Even though the air had been knocked out of her, she grinned. She looked up at the upside down stoic expression of Sesshomaru. It had been a long time since she had done that.

He gave her a quick glare before a small smirk touched his lips. "Hey Squirt."

She giggled. "Hey Sesshy." She took his offered hand and was quickly pulled to her feet.

"Well, well. Look at little miss Kagome all grown up. Yet I can see you still haven't gotten over those childish antics."

She scoffed. "No reason to get rid of them." She smiled. "I can't believe you actually remembered that."

He laughed. "How can I not remember it? It was the main attribute of every day."

She smiled yet her eyes began to water for the second time that day. "Oh, God, I missed you guys so much." She said hugging him.

Sesshomaru patted her head for a moment until her words actually hit him. "Guys? You mean you've seen Inuyasha already?"

She sniffled pulling away from him and wiping her tears. "Uh... yeah I sort of uh... attacked him with a pillow." She said blushing. "I thought he was a burglar or something."

"Humph, once an idiot always an idiot." He said. "Where is he?"

"He's coming." A voice said behind them.

Sesshomaru turned around to see who he had instantly recognized as Koga, the one who had been carrying his father's title for the past three years.

Koga came up to them, standing in front of Kagome and taking her hands. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

The girl beamed. "Of coarse I am. Oh Koga, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Yeah I know. I'm Koga it's nice to meet you." Koga said bowing in respect. He had to give the guy some credit even if he was his opponent's brother. He had gone down like a man during the last fight of his career.

Sesshomaru bowed in return even if he was the one holding his father's title. He wasn't going to hold a grudge against the guy just because he was good. Plus he was going to leave the title retrieving part to Inuyasha. That was his purpose here.

Just then the said title retriever appeared at the bottom steps while Koga took the chance to slip away.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at both Inuyasha and Miroku. Though his slow strides towards them showed none of the agitation he felt. He walked up to them taking a deep breath before addressing his issue. "My I ask exactly why it is that you two found it necessary to deliberately loose my cab?"

Inuyasha gave a snicker, "I don't know what you're talking about. Your cab is the one that couldn't follow ours. So is our luggage all right?" he questioned with a triumphant smile.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist before striking both of them upside the head. "Insolent whelps." He said turning his back to return to the giggling Kagome.

Miroku rubbed his head. "Owwwwwww.... Hey it was Inuyasha's idea not mine! I didn't deserve that." He protested.

"Shut up, you're the one who told our cab driver to take that left turn."

"You guys flew in?"

Everyone turned to Sango and Shippou who were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Miroku quickly stepped towards Sango. "Yes, and I must say our first few hours here became marvelous the second you came into the picture dear Sango." he said cheerfully.

Sango blushed but forced a hard stern face on while removing her hand from his grasp. "I bet." she mumbled.

"Oh Sesshomaru these are my friends as well. Sango and Shippou." Kagome pointed them out and the said people bowed in response.

Kagome couldn't help it she let out a squeal of excitement. "This is great! I never thought this would happen!" she was almost hopping with joy. "So how long are you guys visiting? Oh! Are you guys moving back?!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha tried.

"And where's your mother Inuyasha?" She turned to him. "Is she here as well? Oh, where's Souta? You have to see him! He's gotten so big!"

"Kagome..." he tried again.

"And Mother! Oh my gosh! Your gonna have to come by the shrine later and see her she's going to..."

"Kagome!"

The girl blinked repeatedly at the outburst.

"Calm down. We'll get to that but let us explain."

"Yes Kagome, I would love to reunite with your mother and brother but I think we should get a few details out of the way first don't you think? A little catching up?"

At this the girl grinned widely. "Y-yes of coarse we have some talking to do. Uhmm... okay how about we go upstairs to my place and you guys can tell me everything I need to know."

"Kagome are you sure you're okay? After that bump... you're not in pain or anything?" Sango asked.

Kagome lifted a hand to her head. "No I'm fine." She said smiling brightly.

Sango almost felt like shaking her head. the girl puts them all in panic thinking that she could be seriously hurt and all she can say is 'I'm fine' with the brightest smile the girl's had all week. She didn't know if it was the arrival of her old time friends or the fact that this was just silly old Kagome or even the fact that the bump might've caused something. "Okay then, I'll be at my counter if you need me."

"Thanks Sango, I appreciate it."

"Wait Kagome I want to stay with you!" Shippou pulled out of Sango's hold and went over to Kagome. "Please?" he said.

Kagome smiled down at the little boy. "Sure it's about five anyways. You can go take a shower and then go call Souta for me, okay?" the boy nodded his head vigorously before being picked up by Kagome.

The guys raised an eye-brow at that but kept quiet as Kagome said something to Sango before letting the girl go. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Miroku snapped to attention as a thought hit him. "Kagome you don't mind if I pull out our luggage and set it at the entrance do you? We'll be heading to a hotel right after were done here so you don't have to worry about..."

"Hotel!? No you guys can't stay at a hotel. You can stay at mama's house. She won't mind she'll love to have you guys over. 'If anything it'll make her feel better. She's been so sick lately.' she thought. "Plus I already told Sango to call her and let her knows you guys would be over for dinner."

"What? You sure about that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, you never question a hot meal and your own bed." Miroku chided.

"Yes very true and yes I'm very sure. Don't worry about it everything is being handled." She said pointing over at Sango who finished putting the phone down and giving her a thumbs up. Kagome grinned broadly and pointed towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

Inuyasha grinned and offered her his arm. "We shall."

Kagome blushed put took his arm any way while holding Shippou's hand with the other.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you after I pull out the luggage from the cab driver before he drives away with them." Miroku said walking towards the door.

They nodded in agreement then turned to head upstairs. A pair of cobalt eyes watched them as they headed upstairs. Koga scoffed and turned his head away from the direction it was facing. "There's nothing to worry about. Inuyasha is nothing to worry about." Yet he couldn't help but have a feeling like he had already lost her.

A/N: Hehehe! I'm so giddy right now. So much more to come I already have the third and half of the fourth chapter written out by hand. Okay I am so sorry I took this long to update but for very good reason. first at the beginning of summer my comp went on total melt down, so we took it to a repair shop that held on to our comp for a WHOLE FREAKIN MONTH! then we got it back and it had been cleaned out new windows new everything, but the moron who fixed it forgot to put on a modem and an audio on the computer, so yet again the MORON held on to it for a whole other month (only god knows why --; ) but he did give us extra memory for free because he forgot like two of the most important and needed parts of the computer. Any ways, then it took me a few days to find my AOL cd to install the internet which by then school had started for this girl. (Summer is short here in the sunshine state.) So yeah, while that was going on I took the time to write out the chapters by hand, on this story and a few others.

I appreciate those who reviewed and those who stick by me even though I take so long to update. I promise that it's not intentional though.

Love yas and Ja ne,

Brazil-Chan


End file.
